


Blissful, but Careful

by Mrmichaelis



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, sebaciel - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Top Sebastian Michaelis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrmichaelis/pseuds/Mrmichaelis
Summary: An intimate evening between the two, Sebastian is such a beast but is also so sweet, a bad combination.





	Blissful, but Careful

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mr-smichaelis

Wicked.

Rough. 

Warm.

Three words Ciel used to describe Sebastian. Each word he spoke, action he pursued, described all three of those words.

Somehow, a few times a week, he’s being fucked until he can’t remember his name. All his pride and respect thrown out the window, along with his clothing that lay on the bedroom floor. 

Each thought Ciel had, somehow Sebastian got mixed into them. He hated it.

He hated to admit it.

Ciel was addicted. Addicted to the dominance, the filthy words, the rough but thoughtful touches on his body. He felt as if every night were his last. He swore he was falling deeper and deeper, losing himself in the beast above him. 

Sebastian pinned Ciels arms above his head, pushing him against the wall. “Look at me,” He whispered, and Ciel looked to the side, heart racing in his chest. “I said look at me.” He growled, and the boy turned his head to look at the demons glowing eyes.

The heat radiating off of Sebastian was enough to make Ciels legs turn into jelly. They shook in his place, a hand gripping onto Sebastian’s forearm, eyes wide with anticipation and curiosity. “Yes, Sir.” He replied obediently. 

Sebastian lifted Ciel up onto his waist, helping his legs wrap around him. He carried him to the desk, placing him on his back, before tugging his clothes off, leaving the blue-haired boy in only his crew socks. His little fingers fumbled at the beasts white shirt, trying to undo the buttons with trembling hands. He then felt larger, warm hands take the place of his own, unbuttoning each one skillfully. 

When Sebastian’s shirt was finally unbuttoned, shaky, pale hands traveled up and down his abs, feeling his core. Soon, they moved down to his trousers, and he began to unbuckle his belt, before pulling it off, throwing it across the room. The clang of metal hitting the wall was ignored, both of their attention too deep within one another too even comprehend what happened around them. 

The demon was finally unclothed, besides the open-collared dress shirt hanging off his shoulders. His hard length was twitching as he stood in between Ciels legs, feeling a small hand reach down, fingers feathering over the angry red organ, heat radiating from being so swollen. 

Ciels hand wrapped around Sebastian’s length, rubbing the tip against this puckered backside, pre-cum smearing and taking the place as lubricant for the time being. A soft moan left Ciels lips when he felt Sebastian’s hips buck, accidentally pushing against the entrance, before backing off. 

“Cock, I want your cock.” Ciel said, tongue and lips numb, he could hardly feel Sebastian come down and bite his lower lip, blood rushing to the open wound. The younger man tried to kiss back as best as he could, the desperateness finally overcoming him. He felt pressure in between his legs, something gently spreading him open so wonderfully. 

His back arched beautifully, and hands clawed at the demon above him, needing something to grip onto as he was stretched. It seemed to be less than a minute before a full nine inches filled him. 

There weren’t words to describe how he was feeling, now. 

Papers were sliding off the desk, fluttering onto the rug around them, though, no mind was paid to it. The seductive, damned beast began to slowly thrust, working hands running up to the pale, almost untouched neck of his lovers. He rested his grip around the boys neck, fingers drumming against the sides.

Ciel felt as if he could hardly breathe. 

Everything felt as if it were on overload. Thrusts speeding gradually as his body adjusted to he intrusion, moans growing deeper from within him, only to be expelled so passionately from his red, swelled lips. He wanted to feel like this forever.

He could feel like this forever, with such a careful manipulating creature above him, using his body with such care, such devotion. 

“My lord...” A voice murmured lowly, a rumble, perhaps. 

The name only made Ciel feel like he was deeper, even deeper into something so pleasurable he never knew. 

“Young Master...” Ciel heard from above him, the rumble from so deep in his mans chest, that he could almost feel it in his bones. Thrusts were so deep, more so full of passion than simple want. 

His mind was clouded as he gripped onto Sebastian forearms, the only feeling running through his body was pleasure. He couldn’t think of anything else besides Sebastian Sebastian Sebastian, and this far in, he wouldn’t mind it being like that forever. 

“Ciel, my Darling...” A now firm voice growled, and Ciel gasped and his eyes flashed open at the sound of his own name being called so erotically. His eyes found Sebastian glowing ones, and he locked his gaze there, tears overflowing his waterline, spilling down his cheeks and onto the desk under him.

“Yes, Sir! I’m almost there, almost.” Ciel sputtered, a heartfelt sob leaving his lips once those words were finished. He could hear Sebastian’s groans, feeling him finally hit the spot that he been intentionally avoiding for the last 20 minutes. 

Stars exploded in Ciels eyes, and he dug his nails farther into Sebastian’s forearm, the one right beneath his neck, knowing that it would leave blue bruises. A moaned out sob left his marked lips, and finally, under the controlled seduction of Sebastian, he came. 

He pulsed around the length inside of him, waves of pure bliss soaring through his body, his tight grip on the strong forearms loosening. Hands feeling numb, thighs trembling, and soon he felt Sebastian lean down over his front, resting his forehead onto his own. 

Once his orgasm was near finished, he felt overwhelmingly amounts of warm fluid fill him, the moans of the demon pleasing him, knowing that the pleasure wasn’t only happening to him. 

When Sebastian’s orgasm washed over, Ciel was met with a blow of emotions.

Tears streamed down his cheeks, the aftershocks of his orgasms still faintly throbbing through him. He sobbed softly, before feeling strong arms wrap around him. His head was gently tucked into Sebastian’s shoulder, feeling himself be lifted from the hard, and now uncomfortable desk quickly. He was still one with his lover as he was carried to his bedroom. 

Once placed onto the neat bed, he felt the damned man pull out of him cautiously, and he couldn’t help but feel empty, feeling goosebumps rising on his skin. Weaker arms pulled Sebastian back to him, tucking himself back under his neck, small tremors still racking his body every few moments. 

He was swaddled back up into strong arms lovingly, feeling himself be carried to his connected restroom. He was sat upon the counter, before thumbs wiped beneath his eyes at any stray falling tears. “There’s no need for anymore tears.” A deep, confident voice announced. Ciel blinked a few times, watching Sebastian’s movements as he wet a cloth with warm water, before slowly moving to wipe him down. He moved his tired limbs to help make the process easier, and once he was done being cleaned, he watched as Sebastian wiped himself down. 

“I would’ve given us both a bath, but I believe you are past tired.” He pointed out, and all Ciel could do was nod as a response, before being lifted and carried back to bed to rest for the evening.


End file.
